lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Luft Vanship
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Luft Vanship * Episode Number: 02 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 4/14/2003 * English Air Date: 3/8/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: First Move * Next: Transpose Summary The Mad-thane Fleet defeats the Disith fleet at Minagith only to be taken by surprise by a second Disith fleet descending from above. Due to the emergency, Claus Valca and Lavie Head are escorted off the bridge of the Claimh Solais. The Emperor of Anatoray and Marius Bassianus are informed that ambush of the Mad-thane Fleet will result in the fall of Minagith. The Emperor orders the cargo transported to the Silvana, out of reach of the Guild. Returning to their vanship, Claus and Lavie realize they forgot to deliver Holly Mad-thane's letter. Claus decides to read it aloud over the ship's intercom. A squad of musketeers tries to stop them, but they are saved by Mullin Shetland. After hearing the letter, David Mad-thane orders a retreat. The Disith fleet continues firing on the Mad-thane Fleet as it retreats. Claus and Lavie signal the Guild Presence Ship acting as arbiter for the battle, but it refuses to respond. Claus and Lavie then try to cover the Mad-thane Fleet's retreat by blinding the Disith battleships with smoke. The Silvana then unexpectedly appears on the battlefield at opens fire on the Disith, allowing the Mad-thane Fleet to escape. Claus and Lavie return to Norkia to find that they missed the time trial for the Norkia Cup race and will be beginning in last place. Synopsis In the surprise attack by Disith, several Anatoray ships are destroyed in the opening engagement. As Guild members continue to watch the engagement from above the battlefield, they note that Minagith will fall to Disith forces. Word arrives at the Anatoray capital that Duke Mad-thane’s fleet is losing the battle, prompting the Emperor to order an unknown asset sent to a safe place away from the Guild. As the Disith attack continues, Claus and Lavie are forced to leave the bridge, unable to deliver the message tube to Mad-thane directly. They realize that the second message tube from Mad-thane’s daughter, Holly, was not delivered. While Mad-thane gives the order to fight to the last ship, Claus interrupts over the speaker system to read the message written by Holly expressing her wishes that her father returns home. Anatoray soldiers attempt to stop Claus and Lavie but are held back by musketeer Mullin Shetland. After hearing the message and ridding himself of feeling ashamed, Mad-thane orders his fleet to withdraw. Claus and Lavie create a smoke screen for the retreat with their vanship but are told by a red vanship that they are in the line of fire. At the same time, the “Silvana” appears and fires at the pursuing Disith. Given this chance, the Anatoray fleet escapes, and the “Silvana” and the red vanship disappear under the clouds. Claus and Lavie return to the Mad-thane residence to bring news of the Duke’s safety. They also find out that they will be starting at last position in the Norkia Cup race after missing the time attack. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Emperor * David Mad-thane * Lady Mad-thane * Holly Mad-thane * Worsley Silvana crew members * Alexander Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Arthur Campbell Guild members * Marius Bassianus Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Imperial Capital ** Minagith ** Norkia Featured Ships * Silvana * Anatoray battleship ** Answeller ** Armada ** Brionac ** Claimh Solais ** Connaught ** Fragarach ** Geiborg ** Goliath ** Leinster ** Meath ** Partholan ** Temeraire * Disith battleship * Anatoray scout airship * Claudia Units * Guild Presence Ship * Vanships ** Courier Vanships *** Spirit of Grand Stream ** Military Vanships *** Ship One Trivia *”Luft” is the German word for “air”. In chess, a luft allows the king to escape from a back rank mate, a move usually made by a pawn. The episode title carries a dual meaning of a vanship acting as a decoy or a vanship in the sky. *The title "Luft Vanship" refers to luft, a chess move whereby a pawn is advanced to create a space for a castled king to move into, avoiding a back-rank mate. In Luft Vanship, Claus and Lavie use their vanship to create an opening for the Claihm Solais to escape the Disith ambush. *The scoreboard for the Norkia Cup time trial lists 15 vanship pilots: **Hurricane Hawk ('Αρικενε 'αυκ) **Fat Chicken (Φατ Θικιν) **Sunny Boy (Σανι Βοι) **Sky Magician (Σκι Μαγιξαν) **Old Boys (Ολδ Βοισ) **Lucky Condor (Λαχι Κονδορ) **Dandy Fly (Δανδι Φλι) **Yellow Typhoon (Ιολλω Θαιφων) **Mad Goose (Μαδ δωθ) **Big Beans (Βιγ Βυινς) **Slender Monkey (Σλενδα Μονχι) **South Dolphin (Σουθ δολφιν) **Funny Savanna (Φανι σαβαννα) **Bravo Turkey (Βλαβω ταχ) **Claus Lavi (Κλαυσ Λαβι) Category:Episodes